Death Note The Dark Age
by kluna
Summary: The Kira Era ended, but a new Era is about to begin when the two chosen one are once again reborn into the Human World... it's better than it sound... i think...


Chapter 1

17 years since the Kira Investigation including its Era. Citizens are now backing to life before Kira, including Misa Amane. She is now living her life as a retired super star with her son, Light Amane. Light was born nine month after Light Yagami's death. She didn't want Light to experience the same fate as his father, which leads to their getaway.

Light was now 17 years old and a junior in high school. He was every bit like his father; peace loving, stubborn, a genius, good-looking, and most of all loved his mother more than anything. He was every bit like your typical high school student, but there was something different about him that divide him from the rest of the world. And that is his power that drain every energy he touches. Misa had told him to be careful around people or any living thing near him. For example, he accidently touches his friend once and he ended up in the hospital for a whole week. Ever since then, Light kept his distance from the world. He said nothing to anyone else other than his mother, who is the only one who isn't affected from his strange power. It's probably because if it affected his mother, then she wouldn't have been able to give birth to him.

"Mother? Are you still up?" Light asked tiredly as he turned on the kitchen light. Misa looks up and smile, "Did you I wake you?"

He sighed, "Why didn't you turn on the light? More importantly, shouldn't you be in bed? You haven't fully recovered from your flu yet."

She just kept on smiling as she patted the chair next to her own. He willingly took it. "I was thinking about your father," she replied, "I really missed him. Every time I look at you, I just can't help but wanting to see him."

He smile and softly took hold of his mother's hand, "Mother, let's go see dad when you get better. I know you missed grandfather and everyone. Besides, I want to show you a place I found on the net a few days ago. I'm sure it will cheer you up."

"Thank you, Light," she lean over and kiss his forehead. He blushed in a bright pink. Even though she was his mother, he couldn't help but think she's very beautiful. When he was younger, he always said that he was going to marry his mother. Now that he think about it, it's quite funny. She giggles as she watches his reaction. "You haven't change at all," she said quietly as she continued to giggles.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized she already moved away and was watching him. "Mother," he frowned in embarrassment, "Please don't laugh at me. I can't help it, you're my mother."

She giggles again, "All right, I'll stop laughing. About what you said before, we'll go when I get better. I'm sure father wanted to see you as well."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

He hesitantly pulls back his shirtsleeve to reveal his father's wristwatch that stopped at 7:15. There was a crack on the glass and bloodstain inside. Misa slowly touches the glass and slowly burst into tears. "Do you know what this time means?" she asked.

He shook his head, "You never told me. But I pretty much already knew. It's the time of…" he paused, "father's death."

She smiled softly, "It may be the death of your father, but it's also the time you were born. It feels like your father was reborn in you. Even if you're aren't like your father, I would still love you nonetheless."

He looked at her sadly and pulls her close. He hug her softly as he rest his head next to her stomach. She held him back and gently stroke through his silky hair. "I love you mother," he told her as he burrows his face deeper into her warmth.

Light ran his fingers through his hair as he looks at the sketchpad laid out before him. He normally drew during free time (he doesn't have friends due to his power) but he just couldn't think of anything to draw. He would normally draw his mother during his free time, but he didn't feel like it today.

He closed his eyes in resignation. Swoosh! He snaps them open in surprised. / What was that? What did I see just now? / Determined to find out, he took a deep breath and closes his eyes to replay the image. Swoosh! The gust of wind sway through the fresh open field. Standing in among the tall grass stood a 17-year-old boy. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and a faded blue jean. About his look, Light couldn't tell. The boy was facing him with only his back, but Light could see that the boy had black silky hair swaying in the wind.

"Ahem!" He snaps his eyes open once again. He looked towards the front of the class where the cough came from. The teacher was glaring at him. "Mr. Amane, I suggest you pay attention instead of falling asleep," the teacher scolded angrily.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir," he apologized. The teacher turned back to his lesson, and Light's inner self spat angrily. No one interrupted his thoughts but him! But then again, he can't use his power on anyone; that's what he promised his mother.

"Ok class, I would like you all to know that we had a very important person here today," the teacher explained excitedly, which is weird for someone who had never really get into the spirit of anything. "Let's welcome Mr. Hideki Ryuuga, who will as of today study with us," he started clapping just as the door slide open and someone step into the room.

Light's eyes few open widely. The boy in his vision had just come to life. Ho did he know? He just had a feeling, and he was taught to always trust his feelings, and guts. "Ryuu… zaki…"


End file.
